The chosen prince
by devillish neko
Summary: A fanfic similar to Harry Potter.Will Vegeta defeat Frieza at last? Will he capture Bulma's heart? Or will he be the sad ending of this story? Find out in the chosen prince! Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This story is basically similar to Harry Potter.**

**It features about how vegeta defeats frieza and there would still be some B/V moments!**

**I'm a big Veggie fan so hope u like the story!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Most people, when asked about how they felt to be in a caring family, would surely say that they loved it. But not for a<p>

certain spiky haired teenager. He loafed being in that family, its like he was different, unusually strong, detached from

the world. Unique? Definitely...

It was a sunny day but that didn't match Vegeta's feeling at all.., He had just woke up from a strange dream where he

had a brown furry tail and suddenly a vision of purple flashed across his mind. Weird indeed, being 11 years old was hard.

He was becoming really moody and irritated with everything. Though he didn't tell them he was starting to doubt that 18

and Krillin were his parents or Marron being his sister. That was a obvious difference between him and them.

At least they were kind well, yeah but they seem too simple, way too cheerful. As he walked out of his bedroom, his

father excitedly exclaimed, "We're going to meet THE Bulma Briefs today, the smartest person in this whole world,

rumors said that she is smarter than her dad! How cool is that!" Strange as it was, I suddenly felt a pang of excitement

in my chest. Like I met her before… how could it be! After we got ready, we hopped into the car and went to that

business deal dad told us about, where was it? Oh yeah, capsule corporation, what a weird name.

As they landed on the ground, the family of four gawked at how big the building was, it was so big like 100, no 10000

times their house! A blue-headed nine-year-old greeted them politely, she cheerfully squeaked, "Hi! I'm Bulma welcome

to my house!" As she guided us to the meeting room. I thought secretly,

"Wow… she's so pretty…"

"NO! Cut it out! There's no way, I can't like her!" I shouted out abruptedly.

"Oops…looks like someone likes Bulma!" my nosy sister interrupted.

It was eerily silent for the rest of the trip, we were both blushing deeply as she immediately excused herself after she

brought us there. What a pity… He could have talked to her more. Vegeta smirked playfully planning something in stall

for him next… Wait! That wasn't his usual self! Who's invading his mind?

How could he have thought of THAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? Hope so...<strong>

**Please reviews would be really appreciated!**

**Thank YOU for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Is anyone reading my stories?**

**I want at least 5 reviews!**

**And enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta POV.<strong>

As the meeting ends, we went back home. The meeting was really boring. We reached home in a few

minutes. I started to have my usual sparring with dad who was a student from the legendary old lecherous

man, master roshi. It was weird that I was stronger than my dad but who cares, at 11 years old I

have already learnt how to fly, sense ki and shoot ki blasts.

I have also a trick where my hair becomes yellow and I would be stronger. I have a talent where I could

read words from a strange scouter my father found.

"Your mails here, Vegeta!" My mom shouted. I went to the doorstep and picked up my letter. It must be

my handphone bill, I thought. As I opened the mail, it wrote,

**Dear Students,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you are recruited to the Saiyan elite group.**

**First years will need a first class pod, a scouter, a saiyan suit and a tail**

**For those that do not have tails you are immediately disqualified.**

**For those who have special status we will be personally bringing you there.**

**Regards,**

**King Vegeta**

"Dad, is this a scam!" I yelled.

Father snatched the paper and read it, he immediately widen his eyes and said it was a scam. As the next

day came, I sat down on the sofa and ate my breakfast. I took the mails again and saw another weird mail it

stated,

**Dear Vegeta,**

**We will be bringing you to planet zinc on the 25th of December, by our vice leader, Bardock.**

**We hope you would start preparing now.**

**Regards,**

**School of saiyans and namekians, Hogwarts**

"Dad! Another weird mail is here!" I said.

My dad read it again and his face turned as white as sheet, and

he immediately said, " We are going far ,far away today!"

I thought, " Something must be wrong with the letter, could it be… Real!"

"No it can't be, its surreal!"

But things still continued, and we were waiting for the plane now to take us to a unknown island that I

never heard of. Dad was really getting crazy. He kept whispering to himself and laughing maniacally.

As we checked in to our hotel room, we laid in the bed and I thought it was still good to take a holiday although

it was really sudden. Suddenly, a loud bang woke the whole room up, there stood a man in our room.

His hair, it was sticking out in different directions and mysteriously, he has a tail like me too!

He spoke with a strange accent, he said, "My loyalty, I have come to give you the things that you need

since it will be your first time there. Your father will allow you to bring a person with you if you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Dan Dan!<strong>

**Please continue to read my story and pls really...**

**REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!**

**Special thanks to Miffinmini and Cara2012 for the reviews!**

**And continue with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" I asked daringly.<p>

"Me, I am bardock, the 2nd leader in our pack." Bardock smirked proudly "And I am given the important task to send prince Vegeta there!"

"Me a prince! Are you kidding me?"

"Wait a minute! What are you two talking about!" Krillin shouted , "What language is that!"

Confused, I asked, "Aren't we speaking English?"

"No we are not prince Vegeta, do you or do you not know that we are speaking saiyajin language right now." Bardock said.

"What! I so did not know that!" I screeched.

" Let's go get your pods now." Bardock said.(In English)

"We did Not say that we allowed him to go there! To that alien school!" Krillin roared.

"What! Do you mean that I am an alien?" I shouted.

"Wait! Does that mean Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, does not know that he is going to rule a warrior race next time?" Bardock shouted angrily. "Well, you are dead! We clearly did not tell you to not tell him!"

"It was for his own Good! He was better off not knowing!" 18 shouted.

"BANG!" I was somewhere, where was I? "I used instant transmission to bring us here. Now let's go to buy your blasted things." Bardock said.

"So, I'm really an Alien?" I said out loud.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Bardock sighed. "Find I'll show you."

Using his mental link, I felt a wave of information flow across my mind and suddenly remember everything like things that Bardock experienced, Frieza…

I suddenly felt the urge… the urge to KILL, to kill the evil tyrant,

"FRIEZA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY PEOPLE AND MY HOME!"

I shouted desperately, finally realizing that Frieza has killed my planet a few years ago.

It was sudden to take so many information into my head, but quickly, my thinking became a real saiyan.

I must hide my feelings like bardock, or I would be like the others that I seen just now...

blasted into pieces, my father would be looking for me now. I wonder if he was really that cruel...

frieza

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Hope you like it! if you do please review!**

**If you have any ideas for me or anything you think is wrong with my writing pls review too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I want to say that I want to get at least some reviews before I write another chapter!**

**And just to take note that goku and vegeta will be 11 years old and chi chi and bulma will be 9 years old. Now vegeta will be a bit meaner like in the anime but he will still be a little OOC.**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: You all know... I don't own anything, if I do I would have long written that Vegeta would be the hero and that's why I wrote this story! :D**

* * *

><p>"Well, here's Sugoi Machi, the main planet where we buy our stuff. Let's go!" Bardock said.<p>

As we walked in the streets, I saw many kids having tails like me too. They were marveling at some scouters that I have,

but mine was the older model. It states that it has a translater, a high tech communication, a ki detector and some

really cool stuff. "Hmmmh! But who cares, I have already learnt how to read ki but for the rest… never mind." I thought.

After we bought our stuff: a 292 combat scouter, a royal pod and a first class saiyan armor, Bardock asked, "Which

follower do you want? Since you are in the special pack you are allowed to bring a person to serve you." I chuckled

playful as a certain Earthling came into my mind. "I want Bulma Briefs from Earth, the smartest and richest in that

planet." I commanded.

Being a prince was going to be great! "But why would you want her? Is she your mate or something? My son kakarrot is

going to bring his mate there too. I heard that she was a princess on Earth." Bardock knowingly smirked. "Shut up!" I

yelled as I blushed crimson red. Bardock nodded evilly as he said, "Since you know what's happening to our race now, I

will not need to tell you anything. Your father is expecting you now, let's go to Hogwarts now."

"BANG" We arrived at planet zinc, what was my father going to tell me? I didn't know, but it was going to be my first

time seeing my father. As we flew across the fields, I could see some strange looking aliens that were blue in colour. I

thought saiyans purge planets? Well, as I have seen what has Bardock been through, I could know that saiyans really

love killing and they were really proud. That explains how I was so strong and wait, my father! His name was Vegeta too

and he looks exactly like me! Woah… That is going to be creepy. And I have a brother named Tarble and a sister called

cherry? I really have slow reaction…

"Wow!" I shouted, amazed. Hogwarts was even bigger than I imagined! It was much more bigger than C.C. or any kind

of mansion! As we walked into the gates, I could not help marveling at how big it was. A group of aliens who I supposed

was teachers walked past us as they immediately bowed to us and walked away in hurried whispers. As I heard one of

them whisper, "Did you see that! That's the king's son! I think his going to learn here now, we better treat him well."

The other short, fat one answered, "Yeah, of course and have you noticed that. Bardock's son too!" As they continue

whispering, Bardock interrupted, "Don't listen to them, you will get used to it once we are here, after we meet the king,

you could meet my sons:

Kakarot and Raditz, they wanted to meet you. Now, we have to go to the highest floor. Let's fly."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope its interesting!<strong>

**And pls do review, I don't care if its good or bad! Just REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back! ^^**

* * *

><p>As we flew up the flight of stairs, a grand door stood upon me. This is it! I am going to meet my father at last! As I walked into the<p>

room, my father sharply turned his head and looked at me. It was so cool to actually think that a person could look so much like me!

"Well, Vegeta, I expect you to know the basics, so act like one or you will be despised." Father said emotionlessly. "Yes, Father." I

said out loud, seems like saiyans are really ruthless, huh. "In two weeks time, this school will officially open for the first time. This is

considered our last resort, all child who was sent off to other planets will now be training their very best to defeat that blasted tyrant.

Since our planet's people are now dead, we would have to use those weaklings. It was to protect you that we sent you to Earth, now

get ready and follow Bardock. You will be preparing for your first purge trip tomorrow." Father demanded. I boringly bowed and went

out of the room to meet Bardock, so it seems that Father does not like children. Bardock grinned childishly and asked me to follow

him. He was going to take me to his family. As I walked into the simple but big apartment, there stood two kids sparring. Looks like

the younger one was a super saiyan and he looked exactly like Bardock. Jeez, I'm getting excited just by looking at them fight. Once

they sensed us, kakarot and raditz descended and walked towards us. "Call me Goku! It's a nickname!" kakarot splurted out. I

glared at him, he kind of gets on my nerves… "Yeah… so u are Vegeta, well seems short!" Raditz sneered. I sighed, these

commoners are seriously getting on my nerves… "We will be teaching you the basics of purging tomorrow, good luck!" kakarot said

cheerfully. "Well, time's up! Vegeta, I will be escorting you to your apartment now." I silently followed Bardock through the

passage ways and reached a room. As I went in to my room, I thought… This was going to be a whole new life starting tomorrow.


End file.
